The legend of readheads
by zombi110
Summary: STOP RIGHT THERE! Read 'Malon's search for Link' first. After she got mixed up in some competition to win Link over, she was kidnapped by an old enemy. Join the 2 redhead sisters as they go and rescue their alternate self...if they can.
1. Chapter 1

"**Hey... you... yes you... across the screen. Good to see you again. But we can talk later. Listen, you have to help me. The narrator is keeping me held captive as a sex sl..."**

"**Hey! What are you doing out of your... oh. Hey fanfiction. I didn't see you there. My buddy is sick here, and needs to return to her room to heal. Now come on." ,I said.**

"**Nooooo! Don't listen to him! He's..." _THUD! _I hit her on the head.**

"**Looks like the gas has taken effect. Sorry, buddy, but I had to knock you out. Now to erase all of thi... did I just hit post chapter?" ,I said.**

**Chapter 1**

"I bet you 50 rupees Malon will get Link." ,Tael said.

"You're on!" ,Navi said. They both shook on it, betting something I won't mention until later.

It was 10:30 PM and all of them were getting ready for bed, especially Navi and Tael. Malon just lays there on her bed, unable to sleep.

"I'm such a hypocrite. I guess my jealousy with princess Zelda awoke my feelings for Link." ,Malon said.

"Although, I'm surprised they let me sleep here on what's happened." ,Malon said getting off the bed, scanning it.

"Hmmmm...It's alright for now." ,Malon said, going to sleep. Meanwhile in Navi and Tael's room...

"I don't think we should do it here." ,Tael said.

"Oh, come on. What's the worst that could happen?" ,Navi said.

"We wake them up with our moans and colliding flesh." ,Tael said. It started to rain, hard.

"Our prayers have been answered!" ,Tael said jumping onto the bed at Navi.

**The next day...**

"I haven't seen Navi and Malon in so long. I should make up for lost time." ,Link said. He decided Navi first, since he knew her first. He went towards her room, a familiar fragrance surrounding the room. He knocked on the door 3 times.

"Navi?" ,Link said. Seconds later, she opened the door to reveal a slightly irritated Navi.

"What do you want ass hole." ,Navi said.

"Well, I was thinking, and you have a right to be mad at me. So I was thinking we could spend some time together, like old times?" ,Link said.

"Really! No." ,Navi said sarcastically. Link's smile disappeared.

"Aw, come on. It's going to be fun." ,Link said.

"And, what are we going to do anyway?" ,Navi said.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe, go to the scavenger hunt in Clock Town?" ,Link said. She lit up with excitement.

"Let me get ready!" ,Navi said shutting the door.

"Hehehe. I know she likes to find and point things out." ,Link said. About 5 minutes later, she came out all neat with her hair fixed and a new turquoise tunic.

"Ready! Let's go!" ,Navi said filled with joy.

"Wow, you got her in a good mood, even though she punched you in the face yesterday." ,Malon said.

"Well..."

"LET'S GO!" ,Navi said tugging on Link's arm.

"We'll talk later." ,Link said.

10 minutes later, they were at clock town, in line for the scavenger hunt.

"Welcome, one and all!" ,HMS said.

_He'd better not say anything to Navi to make her hate me or I swear to Din... _Link thought.

"Here are your lists. You have to find all of them without buying them." ,he continued.

"Looks like there's 12 things on here. If we can find things inside a dungeon in under a day, we can find these things easily!" ,Link said.

"Get ready, GO!" ,HMS said. They all set out to find the first item.

"Blue fire? Okay." ,Link said warping to snowhead. He went into the temple, but the blue fire wasn't where it was last time.

"I swear it was here." ,Link said. Navi found it, flying towards it yelling "LOOK!". In the cave, it was amplified into a nearly deafening level. Link uncovered his ears and caught the blue fire.

"I will never get used to that." ,Link said.

"Hmmm. Next we have to get a feather from the Takkuri." ,Link said warping to milk road. He went to where the bird usually was, but it wasn't spotted.

"HEY! LOOK!" ,Navi said. Link looked to where the bird was, and shot an arrow into its head. It dropped 50 rupees, like usual.

_**Romani Ranch**_

"Navi? Navi? Where did she go? Malon, have you seen Navi?" ,Tael said.

"Yeah. She went with Link to a scavenger hunt. Something about hanging out like old times." ,Malon said.

"Okay then." ,Tael said nervously.

"Wait? Are you jealous?" ,Malon said.

"No!" ,Tael replied too fast.

"Oh my god, you're..." ,Malon said as a random rock hit her in the head.

"Oh shit! Romani! Cremia! Malon got hit with a rock in the head!" ,Tael said. They came out of the house, carrying her to the couch.

"If Link lost his memory getting hit with a rock, that means she will hate Link again! Yay... what? Too soon?" ,Romani said.

"Yes. And that means you'd better protect him because you saw how she killed him yesterday." ,Tael said. Seconds later, she woke up, thinking she was in Termina field.

"Where the hell am I?" ,She said.

"Romani Ranch. Say hi to your alter egos." ,Tael said.

"You're that bitch I saw in my sleep next to Link." ,Malon said.

_We had the same dream? _Romani thought. At the speed of sound, Malon got up, drawing her swords.

"Where are you going?" ,Tael said.

"To cut Link's balls off." ,Malon replied.

"Ummmm... he's not here at the moment." ,Tael said. She immediately stopped and turned around.

"Dafuq did you say?" ,Malon said.

"Looks like the maturity you got during the trip is gone." ,Tael mumbled.

"He went to Clock Town with Navi to make up." ,Tael said while his stomach felt uneasy.

"Looks like I gotta wait until he gets back. Might as well go train myself to use these things if I can." ,Malon said. Tael was there for every one of their practices, and decided he was going to give her what she wanted.

"I can train you. Let's go." ,Tael said as Malon followed.

**Clock Town**

"We have everything except one thing." ,Link said scanning towards the last item.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me." ,Link said.

"Let me see." ,Navi said.

"What? Underwear taken off by your partner's teeth!" ,Navi said. Link and Navi blushed. Not because of the item, but because she said it out loud. They got stares from everybody.

"This is going to be hard." ,Link said while Navi smirked.. They went into the clock tower so no one would see them.

"Should we just give up? It's just a scavenger hunt. There will be others" ,Link said nervously.

"We're almost done. We'll just do this quickly and then be on our way." ,Navi said.

"Are you serious? I think the HMS is trying to get us to fuck each other." ,Link said.

"Come on, it's not a big deal." ,Navi said growing full size.

"Alright. So who should take it off?" ,Link said.

"Fairies don't wear underwear. So I guess I take yours off." ,Navi said going lower. Link just looked there nervously.

_All right, Link. She's going to see your dick. But only for the sake of the scavenger hunt... _Link thought as it was interrupted by the feel of his underwear being tugged. The happy mask salesman just watched from afar, his plan in motion. Link's member hardened as a dirty thought came into his head.

"Oh my, who knew you had two master swords!" ,Navi said.

"Navi! Not helping!" ,Link said.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so big. By the way, fairies do wear underwear. I just wanted to see how much of a man you were." ,Navi said.

"NAVIIIII!" ,Link said slightly pissed. On the upside, he knew his dick was big. He tossed his underwear into the sack, and got dressed.

"So close." ,HMS mumbled. Lin's ear twitched.

"Huh? I thought I heard someone." ,Link said, HMS ducking to avoid being seen.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." ,Navi said, heading outside with Link.

"HMS! We have everything." ,Link and Navi both said. He checked everything.

"Well done. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! LINK AND NAVI!" ,HMS said as everyone applauded.

"Here's your prize!" ,HMS said handing them a chestnut colored stallion.

"Cool, a companion for Epona!" ,Link said getting near him. It started to freak out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy boy. I'm not going to hurt you. Here's a carrot." ,Link said. The horse accepted the carrot and let Link ride him. He rode towards Romani Ranch inpatient to show the others, especially Epona.

**Romani Ranch**

She was taught everything that Zelda taught her. All except the look.

"Thanks man, I owe you..."

"Tael."

"Tael. Is there any way I can repay you?" ,Malon said.

"Na. I just want to see you give Link what he deserves." ,he lied.

"But aren't you sure there isn't a way I can repay you?" ,Malon said in a seductive voice, hand on his lap.

"No. Just give him what he deserves." ,he said sounding nervous.

"Oh come on. No one has to know." ,she said, hand getting higher into his thigh. He began to blush.

"I have a girlfriend. Navi, remember?" ,Tael said.

"You're dating Navi? Wow. Are you doing her too?" ,Malon said laughing. He face palmed himself.

"Yes." ,Tael said, not hearing the sarcasm. She stopped laughing. What she didn't know was that she gave the look to Tael. He came towards her with eyes of desire.

"I knew you'd come around." ,Malon said with no reply from him. He just opened her legs with force, and tore off her panties without hesitation and started to lick at her. Malon pushed him in deeper, moaning in pleasure as he devoured her. He then started to rub Malon's hard nipples too rough for her taste.

"Hey, you're going too rough. Mind going softer?" ,Malon said. But he kept doing the same thing without replying.

"Hey, did you hear me? Go softer!" ,Malon said snapping her fingers. Tael shook his head, confused on where he was.

"Where the fuck am I?" ,Tael said as he saw Malon's wet flower in front of his face, her taste in his mouth.

"What the fuck? How did you know about the look?" ,Tael said as he covered his mouth.

"What look?" ,Malon said, doing it again. Tael started to take off his tunic, Malon getting nervous and snapping her fingers. He saw his tunic off, exposing his full body.

"Well well well, who's your big friend here." ,Malon said, getting on her knees and going towards it. He immediately got up and put his clothes on.

"It's not gonna happen Malon." ,Tael said.

_What's this look he's talking about?_ Malon said.

_**Termina Field**_

Link was pissed an Navi for what she did. He didn't talk to her most of the trip back home.

"Link?" ,Navi said with no reply.

"Link?" ,still no reply.

"Are you mad because I lied to you?" ,Navi said. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Well now you know how I felt when you abandoned me at the Temple of Time." ,Navi said.

"I didn't abandon you? I was looking for you. I was just daydreaming, and next thing I knew, you were flying away." ,Link said.

_Of course he did._ Navi thought as she made an 'are you fucking kidding me' face.

"Well, I guess I kind of deserved it. You probably said you were returning and I didn't listen. Sorry Navi." ,Link said.

"Apology accepted, buddy." ,Navi said.

_Navi down, Malon to go. _Link said.

"But don't lie to me again, or I will punish you with my master sword." ,Link said.

"No. That's Tael's job." ,Navi said with a troll face. That left a mental image in Link's head.

_**Romani Ranch**_

Sounds of horse feet clapping could be heard in the distance.

"Epona's here, though. Who could that be?" ,Malon said. Seconds later, Link went up the little hill, revealing his new horse.

"A new horse, nice. What's his name." ,Romani said.

"I haven't thought of that yet. How about... ummmm... Poseidon." ,Link said.

"That's an awesome name." ,Tael said. The horse acted crazy around Tael.

"Oh yeah, it's not tame yet. Sorry." ,Link said. He went and tied it up onto a post near Epona.

"Enjoy your wife buddy." ,Link said as he walked away. Malon went outside to check who it was, and went from confused to pissed in a nanosecond. But she saw the other horse near Epona, and went to check it out. It started to flip out when she got too close.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there big guy. That's it, let me pet you." ,Malon said petting his nose.

"Where did he come from?" ,Malon said.

"Link and Navi won it as a prize from the scavenger hunt in Clock Town." ,Tael said. Her expression changed to pissed at his name.

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about you, fairy boy!" ,Malon said drawing her blades.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did I do!?" ,Link said.

"A rock hit her in the head, and she forgot anything that happened in the past 3 days. So, RUN DUMBASS!" ,Tael said. Link ran towards his horse to untie it. Malon chased him, going towards Epona. He untied Poseidon and rode towards Milk Road to escape from Malon who was tailing him, while having her sword out.

"Get back over here you forgetful little bitch!" ,Malon said.

"I can understand the not coming to visit part, but why are you so angry?" ,Link said.

"The HMS told me you refused to come because of _her. _You broke my heart you son of a bitch! And now I'm going to stab yours." ,Malon said. Link stopped Poseidon and knocked Malon's sword out of her hands. He got out of his horse, going towards Malon. She tried to ride away, but he played Epona's song which brought her back. She hopped off Epona, and started to Run.

"Malon, wait!" ,Link said chasing her.

"Stay away from me you cheating son of a bitch!" ,Malon said while crying. She bumped into a wall, realizing it was a dead end. She was just shaking and crying from fear.

"Don't touch me. I'm warning you." ,Malon said.

"Now hold on. No one said anything about dying. I just want to talk. Now what did you mean by 'break your heart'." ,Link said. She hit Link in a certain part of his head which triggered a memory.

**5 Years Earlier**

It was the middle of the night.

"_Malon, I'm afraid I have to go again." ,Link said._

"_What? But we were just back together. Why do you have to go?" ,Malon said._

"_I'm going in search of Navi. But don't worry, I'll be back." ,Link said._

"_Alright, but don't take 7 years like last time. You got that, fairy boy?" ,Malon said._

"_I promise." ,Link said ensuring it with a kiss that they didn't want to end._

"_See you later, Malon." ,Link said._

"_See you later, fairy boy. I'll wait for you." ,Malon said in a seductive voice._

_2 years later..._

"_***sigh* **Will he ever come back?" ,Malon said. Link's words echoed in her mind each morning since he left. She couldn't forget how those lips made her feel all sorts of good emotions._

"_**But don't worry, I'll be back" **,Link's words echoed in her head every morning._

"_Hurry back fairy boy. I love you." ,she said to herself._

**End of Memory**

Link was stunned. He had forgotten how much he loved her. He was going to apologize, but the world suddenly went black.

"I'm going to make you suffer." ,Malon said. She tied Poseidon with Epona so he wouldn't run off, and brought Link into this open space and tied him up onto the only tree for miles.

"Uuuugh. Where am I?... Malon, let me go!" ,Link said analyzing where he was.

"Not until you feel my pain." ,Malon said. Link could tell this wasn't good. She came closer to him, going lower to his face. Link waited for a punch in the face, but just got a kiss in the mouth. At first he was afraid, but then he eased into it, returning the kiss. He just layed there and accepted the new feelings developing. She broke it, looking deep into his diamond colored eyes.

"Malon, I've forgotten how much I love you." ,Link said. She sat onto his lap, and continued to kiss him. He wanted her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He had forgotten the words she said a minute ago. Suddenly Tael appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Malon." ,Tael said.

"Oh hey Tael, what are you doing here." ,Malon said.

"I just came by to see you. You know, you're very hot." ,Tael said.

"Is that so? Well, you don't look bad yourself." ,Malon said.

_We're terrible actors! Link will never buy it! _Malon thought.

"How about I show you how much I love you?" ,Tael said.

"Lead the way." ,Malon said, rubbing her hand on his member area, which began to grow. Link started to try and break free. Soon, Malon and Tael got into kiss that brought both of them onto the ground, Tael on the bottom. Link began to cry. His heart was shattered just as it was built. He began to cry as he watched them make out.

_I now understand what she went through when I didn't return. I'm such an asshole. _Link said. Malon saw him crying and broke the kiss.

"Thanks Tael, I owe you, again." ,Malon said.

"No problem Malon, anytime, except when Navi's around." ,Tael said. He flew away towards the ranch as Malon was untying Link. He got up, getting the tears away from his eyes.

"Now you know how I felt." ,Malon said. Link came towards her, Malon backing away, drawing her swords.

"Link? What are you doing?" ,Malon said. He didn't respond, he just grabbed her by the hips and gave her a kiss. She kept trying to pull away, but he went towards her ass as she kept struggling. She got her swords and tried to swing at his back, but his shield defended the blow. Link grabbed her swords and threw them far from her grasp, leaving her defenseless.

"I like a woman who can put up a fight." ,Link said. He pinned her to the ground, tearing off her shirt and bra in one swing. He licked her nipple as she kept trying to get away.

_The look! ,_Malon thought. She attempted to snap her fingers but was interrupted by the feeling of two fingers enter her. She opened her eyes and gasped, enjoying the sensation.

_Focus Malon, snap your fingers before... _Malon said as Link began to lick at her wet flower. She let out a moan she was holding in.

"Oh yes, Link! Eat the hell out of my pussy!" ,Malon said. She has succumb to the desire for Link. Her fingers were moving uncontrollably as two of them snapped. Link got out of the trance while seeing his fingers inside her flower.

"How the hell did the look work this time?" ,Link said. He shrugged and got away from Malon, who knocked him onto the ground.

"Oh no you don't. You're mine now!" ,Malon said. She was horny, and was determined to get satisfaction.

**I couldn't wait to start this story. Sorry if it's not great, I might just be a little rusty from being a new guy not writing for a month. Well anyway, I'll see all of you nest time with another... CLANG!**

"**Take that you impregnating bastard!" ,Zelda said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, where am I?-Zombi 110 said.**

"**You're at the castle you bastard." ,Zelda said.**

**WHAT! Let me out!-Zombi 110 said. Impa walked into the room.**

"**So your the boy that stole her virginity and impregnated Zelda. Huh, I woulda thought that was Link's job. Anyway, it's time to pay your crimes for making the princess of Hyrule pregnant." ,Impa said.**

**Oh crap!-Zombi 110 said.**

"**Speaking of Link, where is he?" ,Impa said.**

**I'll only tell you if...**

"**He's in Termina." ,Zelda said.**

**Son of a bitch!-Zombi 110 said.**

_**Chapter 2 at sunset**_

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I? Why are you on top of me?" ,Link said as his mind was still slow.

"You got me horny, your in Termina field, you got me horny." ,Malon said.

"Oh. Ooooh." ,Link said exaggerating the last oooh.

"I don't think you want to do this." ,Link said.

"Well, your dick says otherwise." ,Malon said pointing towards it.

"Well, I'm thinking with my upper head, not my lower one." ,Link said.

"Actually, your doing both. You've gotten me horny already, and I demand satisfaction. Stay right there with your eyes closed." ,Malon said. Link did as told, both nervous and excited.

"Open them, prisoner." ,Malon said as Link opened his eyes. What he saw were two blades pointed at him. He reached for his Master Sword, but she got the blades right next to his neck.

"Ah ah ah. You don't want to do that." ,She said as she grabbed the Master Sword and threw it far away.

"Now strip for me." ,Malon said.

"What?" ,Link said.

"I didn't studder. Slowly take your clothes off until your ass naked." ,Malon said. Link saw no other way out, so he did as told. He slowly took his shirt and chain mail off, showing off his six pack.

"Oooh, Malon like." ,Malon said.

He was in tears for doing this against his will. He slowly took off his boots and tights, Malon blushing from the lack of underwear.

"Crap! Forgot to put on underwear when..." ,Link said as he got quiet.

"When what?" ,Malon said.

"Nothing concerning you." ,Link said.

"Did something happen between you and Navi?" ,Malon said giggling.

"No. I just forgot to put on underwear this morning." ,Link said.

"What ever. I'll find out later." ,Malon said. Link noticed she spaced out from over thinking, so he slowly went towards his master sword, grabbing it and putting it next to her neck. He kicked her blades away, which brought her into reality.

"My turn to have some fun." ,Link said with a maniacal laugh.

"Malon don't like." ,Malon said.

_**Romani Ranch sunset**_

"I wonder. What's going on over there?" ,Romani said.

"Either Malon's stepping on Link's nuts right now, or they're about to..." ,Cremia just couldn't finish the sentence. Tael came into the front door looking normal.

"Tael. What's going on over there?" ,Romani said.

"I dunno. Last thing I saw, Link was in tears and Malon was happy." ,Tael said. That was not a good thing Romani and Cremia were thinking.

"Uh oh. Get the machetes and meet me outside. We've gotta rescue Link from the unspeakable torture he's being put through." ,Romani said.

"Or the great pleasure he's pumping into her." ,Tael joked. Romani and Cremia gave him an evil stare which was his cue to go to his room with Navi.

"I hope he's joking." ,Romani said.

"Probably not. But we can't have that bitch take Link." ,Cremia said as they both exited the door. Tael went into his room where he saw Navi just laying there reading a book.

"Hey baby." ,Tael said.

"Hey Tael. Where have you been?" ,Navi said.

"I decided to follow Malon and Link and see how it would play out. Last thing I saw? Him in tears." ,Tael said.

"Oh god. I hope she doesn't go too far." ,Navi said.

"I thought you hated Link?" ,Tael said.

"That was before the scavenger hunt. Oh my god, there was this one part where Link had to wrestle a wolfos for a golden Zora fin. Hahaha, Link kicked the wolfos in the nuts and just took off running with the thing. And this other time..." ,Navi dragged on and on.

_I guess this is what the other fairies mean when their girlfriends won't shut the hell up _,Tael thought.

_**Termina field at sunset**_

"Do you see them around anywhere?" ,Romani said.

"Nope. Keep looking." ,Cremia said. Meanwhile...

"Now the panties." ,Link said. Malon was so embarrassed for doing this. She did as told, and Link stared in awe at the beautiful sight before him. She tackled him onto the ground.

"My plan worked perfectly. Your fully exposed to my nakedness, so there's no avoiding this now!" ,Malon said.

_I have to get away. But she's too damn beautiful. But I can't do this to her. But she's so hot. What am I thinking? Come on muscles, move! No, not there! _ Link thought as his hands moved towards her hips.

"That's what Malon's talking about." ,Malon said.

**Oh, so you don't want to fuck her? Let me just move your hands over here. ** Link's brain thought as his hands hovered her over his member. Before he knew it, he saw a blade next to his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." ,Romani said.

"Move the blade away from his neck." ,Malon said as she tackled Romani to the ground. Romani flipped her over and pinned her arms down, banging her head against Malon's. But only she received the pain.

"I've met baby bulls that can hit harder than that. Is that the best you've got you little whore?" ,Malon said.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" ,Cremia said aiming the bow at Malon and Romani.

"This is getting way out of hand. Romani Patricia Garcia, I raised you better than that. And you! If I ever hear you call my sister a whore again, I will rip off your head where you stand. UNDERSTAND!" ,Cremia said as both of them nodded in agreement.

"Link, can I talk to you for a minute?" ,Cremia said.

"Okay, but within eyesight of..."

"Just follow me." ,Cremia said as Link followed.

"Hahaha! Everything's going according to plan." ,Cremia said.

"I know. But just for the record, You cannot harm me in any way if I don't choose Romani." ,Link said.

"Fine." ,is all she said.

Seconds later, she came towards the horny teens.

"Okay, here's the deal. Link and I have been talking, and we think it's best if he hosts a special games to see who he likes. He picks the events, he judges. All fair. Now, what do you say?" ,Romani said.

"Okay." ,Both of them say.

"Link and I will discus how it will go. In the meantime, let's go eat dinner. And Malon, go get dressed." ,Cremia said.

"Oh crap, I forgot I was naked." ,She said as she got dressed.

"Hey, what did happen over here." ,Cremia said.

"Walk with me and I'll tell you a story." ,Malon said.

_**Romani ranch night**_

Link put on his tunic and walked back to the kitchen expecting the girls to be back. All he saw was Tael and Navi kissing. When Navi opened her eyes, she saw Link blushing.

"Uuuh, I think I'll go back upstairs." ,Link said. Tael noticed him then, and got off Navi.

"No, I'm sorry. We should do this in our room." ,Tael said as Link got redder, running up stairs.

"Sex in the kitchen, best idea ever." ,Navi said.

"What? It was exciting wasn't it?" ,Tael said.

_**Termina field night**_

_So I got off my horse, and I started to run from Link. But he went after me, and before I knew it, I was in a dead end. He wanted to know why I hated him, so I told him why. After I was done, he did nothing but blink. I hit him on the head, and tied him up onto a tree. Expecting me to hit him, he closed his eyes. But I decided to play torture. I kissed him to make him fall in love with me, and right on schedule, Tael showed up. I soon got off Link, and began to kiss Tael, making Link cry. I thought I heard him talking to someone, so I put my head up, and just saw him crying. When I thought he had enough, I got off Tael, thanking him for the help. Before I knew it, he came towards me in a trance like state, and kissed me, going for my ass. I tried to strike him on his back, but his shield blocked the hit. He grabbed them and threw them away from arm's reach, and I thought I was screwed, literally. He said he liked a woman who could put up a fight. He pinned me to the ground, tearing my shirt off, and began to lick at my nipple. I found out I gave him this look that got him horny, and tried to snap my fingers to snap him out of it. But I couldn't because he put his fingers into me. I kept trying to snap them, but he began to lick at me. I then lost control. Since my limbs were moving uncontrollably, my fingers must have snapped, making him stop. When he did, I was too horny to stop now, so I got on top of him, gaining control. Link awoke from the trance confused on where he was. I reminded him where he was, and I tricked him into closing his eyes. I grabbed my swords, and put them near his neck. I had an idea to continue the torture. Striptease. I told him to strip down naked, and man did he cry. I noticed he lacked underwear, and I think he said 'I forgot to put my underwear back when...'. I suspect something happened between him and Navi, but I'll let it go for now. Anyway, I over thank, and didn't notice him putting his sword by my neck. He began to laugh evily, and it was my turn to play striptease. When I took everything off, he just stood there watching me. Now that I was naked too, I tackled him to the ground. I had the advantage now since our naked bodies were against each other. We were close, but then you two showed up. The end._

Cremia and Romani fell on the floor and started to laugh.

"Oh my god, striptease!" ,Romani said before laughing again.

"He was probably crying like a little bitch!" ,Cremia said and continued to laugh.

"Dumb ass!" ,They said at the same time. After a couple of seconds, they got up. But they bumped into the door of their house just then. This time, Malon fell and laughed.

"Karma dumb asses!" ,Malon said. She got off the floor, and sighed in happiness. When Malon opened the door, a good aroma came out of the house. All 3 of them fell to the ground.

"Sweet baby din, that is the most delicious thing I have ever smelled. I must have it!" ,All 3 of them said, going towards the table. Link was just sitting there with a smile on his face.

"What heavenly delicious thing have you cooked in here." ,Malon said.

"Just dessert-s." ,Link said as all 3 of them opened the platter. Inside it lays a note.

_I am not a sex toy. _That's all it said. They all looked at Link at the same time with pissed faces. Malon lit up with an idea.

"I think I do see dessert girls. And it has blonde hair." ,Malon said as all 3 of them looked at Link, licking their lips.

"Sweet baby din!" ,Link said as he ran outside.

"Don't let him get away!" ,Cremia said, going out the door. Link ran towards the doggy race track, which all of them followed him to. As soon as all of them stepped inside, Cremia knocked Malon and Romani unconscious.

"Phase one of two is done." ,Link said high fiving Cremia.

**I know it's short, but I'm not gonna have that much time to post this week. I have finals on Monday, and I have to study. So tell me what you think so far, and see you later.**

"**Honey, come to bed." ,Zelda said.**

**Being a narrator rules!**


	3. And so it begins

**Alright, before you read this chapter, make sure you read 'Malon's search for Link' or else some parts won't make sense.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Malon and Romani awoke in a room with a bed and a closet.

"Where the fuck are we?" ,Malon said. "It looks like a plain room in the house." ,Romani responded.

"I don't know where we are, all I know is that I'm getting the hell out of here." ,Malon said. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "I got this. Stand back." Malon kicked the door with all her strength, but it didn't budge. "Damn, that's one tough door."

"Here, let me try." ,Romani said. She slashed at the door, but the sword bounced back. "Looks like it's not a wooden door. Hmmm, Let's check the drawers for anything we can use to bust that door down." By the time Romani faced Malon, she was already doing that. When Malon opened the last drawer, her eyes opened up.

"Romani, come check this out!"

"What's so special about a book?" Malon flipped the book so Romani could see.

"Is that...Link? Oh my god, he's naked!" She took the book and started flipping through the pages. "This book is full of him naked!"

"Looks like someone is enjoying the book." , a male voice said. Both girls looked up to see Link standing by the doorway. Both girls gave out a little laugh.

"Wait. How did you get that thing open? What's going on here?" ,Malon asked. Link smirked.

"I had the key to the door. And welcome to the win my penis games!" Cremia hit Link on the head.

"You idiot! That wasn't in the script!"

"Sorry Cremia, that just sounded more amusing." Cremia was about to hit herself on the forehead, but hit Link again instead. "Ow! Stop hitting me on the head!" She raised her foot, and made contact with his nuts.

"Better?" . Romani grabbed Link's shirt and brought him close.

"Alright you high pitched son of a bitch. You'd better tell me what the hell is going on before I rip your damn head off! And not the one on your neck." He tried to get up and ignored the pain on his groin.

"Well, both you and Malon were knocked out, put in here, and now you two will compete in events to see who wins my love." Malon raised her eyebrow.

"Now who the hell told you we were gonna compete for...oh." Malon said as Link put the book in front of her face.

"Now, let's go to the special area for the first event, shall we?" ,Cremia said pointing out the door. Link lead them to the ranch field where Epona and Poseidon were munching on grass.

"Alright, the first event is the horse race. Both of you have to get on a horse and go around this course 2 times. Now go and choose your horses." ,Cremia said. Malon chose Epona for obvious reasons, and Romani picked Poseidon who was bucking like crazy.

"You thought he would be tame by now." She pet him on the nose until he calmed down, then saddled him up. "There. That wasn't hard was it." The horse moved closer to Romani, rubbing his head against her. Cremia walked to the beginning of the course with a white flag, an indication that the girls should get ready.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" ,and with that from Cremia, they're off. Romani was in the lead with Poseidon blocking Malon. Spikes came out of the ground in front of them, which Poseidon and Epona dodged by millimeters.

"Hey! This is a race not a survival run!" ,Malon yelled at Link.

"I didn't do that. Cremia?" She laughed guiltily. But the two teens continued with Malon in the lead, since Poseidon had to slow down to avoid injuries. A blade swung from the side, Epona able to jump pretty easily. Romani just moved to the side, out of the blade's reach.

"My horse better be okay when this race ends, or you won't be!" ,Malon said. Link glared at Cremia who wasn't there.

_**Navi & Tael's Room**_

Navi was flying back and forth waiting for Tael to come out.

"Come on, Tael. The race already started!"

"Hold on! "

"What the hell are you doing in there anyway?" He came out of the room.

"Let's go." ,He said as they made their way to the track.

"Answer the question Tael."

"I found a picture of Link naked while getting another tunic and I was momentarily blinded." Navi lost control of her flying and fell to the ground laughing.

"Are you okay!" ,He said.

"I'm fine. But are you?" She continued to laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah. We're late for the race, remember?" He said as they sat down to see the race.

_**Race Track sunset**_

It was the 2nd lap of the race, and both girls were neck on neck trying to push the other off the horse. But the mini cat fight was interrupted by a spike in the middle of their gap.

"This race is mine you bitch!" ,Romani said.

"Oh god. You've got to learn to...look out!"

"OMG! What?"

"A distraction. See you later dumb ass!" ,Malon said as she left Romani behind. She crossed the finish line and hopped off Epona.

"And the winner is Malon!" ,Link said. Romani hopped off Poseidon and pet him on the nose.

"You were a great horse. Here's a carrot." ,Romani said.

"See you at the room Romani" ,Malon said over exaggerating her name.

_**Cremia's room**_

"Why do they get to have Link. I just wish I could have him for one night. That's all I ask for Din. One night." ,Cremia said.

"Poor Cremia. She has no one to love when we're having a love competition. I wish I could make her happy." ,Link said. An idea popped into his head.

"I'm not proud of this, but it's to make her happy." ,Link said as he knocked on her door.

"Link?" ,Cremia said as she answered.

"Hey Cremia, may I come in?"

"Sure. What is it?" Link sat on her bed.

"Ummm, you see, I was thinking about you and how about you don't have anyone to love right now, and I was thinking that maybe, I could, and you don't have to say yes, but..."

"Slow down man, I can't understand you."

"Cremia. I noticed that you were feeling kind of down lately, and I was thinking that I could, maybe, make you feel good tonight?" ,Link said. His face was red and tense from what he just said.

_Oh my Din! He's offering me sex. What do I say? Should I say yes? ,_Cremia thought. "I don't know."

_Make her happy Link. _Link thought. But he didn't think when he found his mouth against Cremia's. She pulled back.

"I'm sorry, that was a mistake. I think you should go." ,Cremia said. But Link ignored her and gave her a kiss. She kept pushing away, each time a little softer. She leaned towards the bed, knocking Link and herself on it.

"Take me." ,Cremia said.

"With pleasure." She could feel his manhood against her legs.

_**Malon & Romani's room**_

Both girls were getting ready for bed.

"That's one me, you zero." ,Malon said.

"No fair. You distracted me." ,Romani said.

"All's fair in love and war. Hey, turn around so I can change."

"Oh relax Malon. We're the exact same in every way except personality."

"And breast size You're about a C right Romani?." Romani brought her boob by Malon's and compared it.

"See. Both D." ,Romani said as their nipples rubbed against each other. They both blushed at the feeling.

"That never happened. Romani, I mean it."

"Agreed." Both of them got ready fast and went to bed.

* * *

_**Cremia's room**_

Cremia and Link were going crazy devouring each other's face. He grabbed Cremia's blouse and slid it off, a little nervous on what he's about to do. Cremia was a little cold without it.

"You cold? Here, this will help." ,Link said as he took off her bra and started to grope at her big breasts. It sent shivers down her spine, but she felt warm.

"Better?" ,Link said. She flipped Link over making her on top of him. She tore off his tights with one tug and found him with no underwear.

"Prepared early I see?" ,Cremia said.

"Uhh, you see, what had happened was that..." ,He was interrupted by Cremia taking off the rest of her blouse, showing she had no panties on.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that expected this." ,Link said. He put his fingers into her flower, Cremia twitching at the good feeling. She removed his fingers from her, and thrusted herself onto him. Link was amazed at the tight, warm, wet feeling on his member. Cremia feeling the painful feeling of her hymen broken, Link began to panic, thinking something went wrong.

"No, it's alright. This means you're my first." ,Cremia said. Link was still not sure, but he couldn't think when Cremia moved herself up and down his member. He placed his hands on her ass to help move it up and down.

"Faster Link, Faster!" ,Cremia said. Link got a better grip on her ass and moved it faster. Cremia made a loud shriek of ecstasy.

_**Romani and Malon's room**_

They got up lightning fast after the loud shriek.

"Cremia!" ,They said. They exited their room and went towards her room with pissed expressions on their faces. Malon drew her twin blades and Romani drew her machete which clanged against one of Malon's swords.

Link and Cremia heard it, and Link hid somewhere in the room. Romani and Busted in saying, " AHA!". But all they saw was Cremia under the sheets with nothing on.

"Can't a girl have privacy in this place? Gosh!" ,Cremia said. Malon and Romani backed out of the room saying, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!". After they were gone, Link closed the door and got under Cremia once more.

"Now where were we?" ,Cremia said as Link entered her once more. Cremia moved her flower up and down on Link's master sword as Link groped Cremia's breasts again.

"Yes Link! Yes! Harder!" ,Cremia said. Link flipped her over, him dominating now. He got his mouth near Cremia's wet flower and licked it, inside and out.

"Link! I'm gonna..." ,Cremia said as her fluids got on Link's face.

"It's sweet. Like strawberries." ,Link said.

"My turn. Cremia said putting Link's member in between her breasts .

"Now fuck." ,Cremia said. Link began fucking her while Cremia was licking Link's member.

"Oh god. This is the best feeling ever." ,Link said. He decided to put his fingers into her again.

"Oh yes!" ,She responded.

"SHUT UP CREMIA!" ,Both girls shouted from the other room. Without warning, Cremia's face got covered in Link's stuff.

"Sorry, should've warned you." ,Link said. But she lowered Link into her flower once again, ignoring his statement.

"Cre..."

"Ssssshhhh. Just relax, and let me do the rest." ,Cremia said. So she sat on his dick, and rode him like a horse. But Link couldn't relax, and he put his hands on her waist to push her down harder.

"Woohoo! Gidee up little doggy!" ,Cremia said as she kept bouncing on Link's member. Link pushed her off, making her land on the bed on her back. He pushed her so she was on her back, and he stood up to continue fucking her.

"Aaaaw, why'd you push me o.." ,Cremia said as Link pulled his member out last minute, getting his fluids all over her body. She enjoyed being like this in front of him.

"It's so warm. And tasty." ,Cremia said as Link fell asleep next to her on the bed. She kissed him on the forehead and said

"Good night, Link.".

_**Cremia's dream**_

_She was milking the cows as a blonde boy walked past her._

"_Did you come from town?" ,She said._

"_Yes mam." ,Link responded._

"_Excellent." ,She said as she thanked Link._

_Suddenly she was in the house, eating dinner with Romani._

"_Oh, your back. Did you come from town?" ,Cremia said._

"_Didn't you already ask that?" ,Link responded._

"_Oh silly me! I forgot. Welcome to Romani ranch, Chateau Romani's village. I am the ranch owner, Cremia. She's my sister, Romani." ,Cremia said._

"_Pleased to meet you, you're cute!" ,Romani said._

"_Hey now, Romani, that's rude to our guest!" _

"_Yes sister." _

_Now she was in the wagon._

"_I'm going to town right now. Need a ride?" ,She said._

"_Sure." ,was all he said._

"_Okay. Hop on and I'll give you a ride." ,Cremia said. Link obeyed and got on. As they were on the road off Romani Ranch, Link could see Cremia's breasts jiggle on his peripheral vision. He shifted positions so she wouldn't see his growing member. As soon as she saw the fence, she said_

"_Get your arrows ready kid, we're taking a detour through ugly country." Pretty soon after the defense on the track, they made it to the town._

"_Thank you so much! Mr. Barten will be happy to have his next shipment of Chateau Romani for weeks. I think you already have the mask, don't you? Well, here." ,Cremia said as she hugged Link. He could feel her boobs press against his face, making his member grow again._

_**Oh my. **Cremia thought._

"_Thanks kid. See you around." ,Cremia said as she left._

_**Awake**_

"Who would've thought that kid from 6 years ago would take my cherry." ,Cremia said.

**There, you happy. I've added a lemon scene. Not a good one, but at least one's on here. Anyway, see you next time.**

"**Hey! I want an ice cream pizza" ,Zelda said.**

**What is pregnancy doing to you?-Zombi110 said.**

"**Do I have to get Impa?"**

**Nonononononono! I'm going. *sigh***


	4. The nightmare

**Warning! This chapter will contain rape. I'm not actually proud of this chapter, as it turned out darker than anticipated.**

_**Chapter 4**_

The 2nd day of the competition began as the sun rose out of the western direction. Romani and Malon awoke early to prepare for the next event.

"Dammit Romani, your sister kept waking me up with her constant noise last night." ,Malon said.

"It wasn't my fault. She probably found the _book _too." ,Romani responded with a chuckle.

"Well, if she does that again, I'm gluing her mouth shut."

"Agreed." The girls shared a laugh as Romani tried to open the door.

"Dammit. I forgot the door was locked. Now what are we supposed to do for food?" ,Romani said.

"I guess we just have to wait for Link or Cremia to come and unlock this thing." ,Malon responded. Romani's stomach rumbled in disagreement.

_**Cremia's Room**_

Cremia was the first one to wake up, and find herself on someone. She looked up to see Link.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." ,She said to herself. She shook Link awake, who was also surprised to see her.

"Hey there. Feeling happier?" ,He said to her in a sleep-like sound.

"Lots." ,she responded with a smirk. "Get up, today's the second day of the competition, and you don't want to keep your girls waiting."

"They're probably hungry right now, so sure." They got dressed and made their way to the girls' room. Link unlocked the door, and said to both girls,

"Who's hungry?" Romani grabbed him by the collar.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday morning, what do you think? Get us some food before I eat you!" ,Romani yelled at him. Malon smirked.

"I'll help her too." Link got free from Romani's grasp and led them to the dining hall. The girls' jaws dropped at the amount of food on the table.

"Damn! Is a giant joining us or something?" ,Malon said.

"Enjoy. But you'd better eat fast, because your next challenge is in an hour.",Link said as he and Cremia left.

"Why are we even in this competition anyway. I didn't agree to this." ,Romani said.

**Chapter 2 Romani. Yes you did. -Zombi 110 mocked.**

"...Oh yeah. Hehehehe.",She said with embarrassment. Malon was still stuffing her face to hear Romani.

"What was that?" ,Malon said with food in her mouth.

"Uuuuh, I said... we finally have food to eat. Yay!" ,Romani uttered stuffing her face to shut up.

"...Okay. Like he said, hurry up and eat." They ate for 3 minutes before getting full, and made their way to the room. Romani stopped Malon right there.

"Malon, wait! They left us alone out here. Do you know what that means?"

"Freedom!" Both girls ran to the exit for fresh air, Malon attempting to open the door.

"Dammit, they locked the door! Wait, what's this?" She said picking up a note.

_Nice try attempting to escape. Go back to your rooms and wait for the next challenge. _When Malon looked up, she saw the door open.

"How did you do that so fast?" ,Malon said.

"Cremia always locked the door to the doggy race track when the lady wasn't here. Over time, I learned how to unlock it. Now come on, freedom!" ,Romani said. Malon felt a sharp pain hit her left arm.

"Ow! My arm hurts. Everything looks weird." Romani looked at Malon strange until a sharp pain hit her on her right arm.

"Ow! So does mine. Why is your face stretching out?" Romani said as her eyes were sinking lower and lower.

"Come on Romani. Fr..." Malon said as she fell on the floor knocked out.

"Malon..." Romani uttered as she fell asleep on top of Malon.

"Success." ,a voice said. They awoke in some strange place tied onto chairs. They saw only one person in the room, and that person was Link. He was just standing there smirking.

"It seems you didn't pass the trust exam. Now you've chosen your own challenge. Since Cremia is away right now, I get to have a little fun." Both girls gulped.

"What are you going to do to us?" ,Romani worriedly said.

"The question is, what aren't I going to do?" ,he said with a smirk on his face. "Your next challenge, try to break out of the chair before all of your clothes come off. Should all your clothes come off, I will rape the both of you." Romani and Malon gasped. Malon was sickened.

"Link. What's happened to you here?"

"Begin." ,Link said in a calm voice ignoring Malon. Both girls attempted to break out by extending their arms, but it was futile that way. Link walked up to Romani.

"Oh look, a nice medallion with a pretty yellow scarf. *tug* Malon, let me help you with that. *tug*" ,Link said.

"Dammit, what are we gonna do?" ,Malon whispered.

"I have an idea." ,Romani whispered back as she took off her left boot. Link caught that.

"Oooh, looks like someone wants to speed this up. Fine by me." ,Link said taking their boots off. Romani reached and grabbed a sharp blade with her foot. She then extended her leg over her head to attempt cutting the knot. "I can't reach it!" ,Romani added.

"Looks like someone's flexible. It's gonna be even funner with you." ,Link whispered into her ear.

"Give me that!" ,Malon said grabbing the object in Romani's foot with her foot. She could actually almost reach the rope.

"Romani, give me a boost!" ,Malon said. Link pulled off Malon's shirt this time, looking at her breasts.

"My my. Aren't you a pretty sight." ,he said. He went to Romani and pulled her shirt off as well.

"You were looking a bit warm. Now you look better." ,Link mocked. Romani lifted her foot up to help Malon cut the rope.

"I can reach it!" ,Malon said with enthusiasm.

"Great. Now hurry up and cut the rope." ,Romani responded. Link knocked the blade off Malon's foot.

"Ooops, how clumsy of me." He said tickling Malon's nipple area. She began to get pissed.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" ,she said. He walked up to her and pulled her lower blouse off.

"Naughty girls just speed it up." ,he said pulling off Romani's lower blouse as well.

"Would you look at that. Both of you only have your bra and panties on. Better hurry up before those two are uncovered." ,he said with a little laughter. Romani finally laid back and sighed.

"That's it. We're screwed." ,Romani uttered.

"Literally." ,Link added. Malon let out a little smirk that Link found suspicious.

"What's so funny Malon?" ,he said still keeping his smirk.

"Oh nothing you should worry about." ,She responded.

"Okay then. But there's something you should worry about." ,he said as he pulled off her bra.

"Anything you would like to add Romani?" ,Link said to her face. She faced away from him with an angered face.

"Kiss. My. Ass." ,is all she told him. He just laughed putting his hands near her womanhood.

"Gladly." ,he responded as he tore off her panties. She crossed her legs so he couldn't access her womanhood. He gave a small chuckle.

"What's wrong Romani? I thought you wanted me to kiss your ass?" ,Link mocked. She kicked Link in the face in response, Link shrieking in pain.. He tore off her bra and licked her right nipple for a bit, making Romani moan in unwanted ecstasy.

"I'm tired of waiting." ,Link said tearing off Malon's bra. "Looks like you lost the challenge. You know what that means."

"Yeah. Whenever Malon and I get out of this, we're gonna kill you you douche bag!" ,Romani responded.

"Looks like we found our first volunteer!" Link said cutting Romani's rope, pinning her to the floor.

"Stop! Let me go!" ,Romani said squirming in resistance.

"Yeah..sure..no. I'm going to show you what happens to girls that hit me." ,Link said removing his whole tunic followed by his chain mail and boots. While he wasn't holding her, she punched him in the nuts and made a break for the door, which was locked.

"I knew you would try something like that.*groan* Now just make this easier and come to me. Damn it my balls hurt!" ,Link said falling to the ground holding his hands to his balls. Romani tried to pick the lock that would just not budge.

"I...locked it...multiple...times...so...you...won't...escape. " ,he continued and got up, walking towards her.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" ,Romani shrieked trying to find a way out.

"There is no escape. Resistance is futile." ,he responded. Romani kept backing up until she hit a corner.

"Oh no!" ,she said.

"Oh yes." ,he said. He yanked on her arm, pushing her down from her back making her lay on her stomach. She tried to kick him again, but he just slapped her in the face.

"No." ,he uttered. Ever time she would try to resist or hit him, Link would hit her in the face. After what seemed like 2 minutes, she gave up, letting him do what he pleased.

"Wanna try again?" ,Link said. She shook her head no. "Good." he said. He flipper her over so she was now on her back. He slowly made his manhood into hers before fully thrusting himself in. She yelled in pain but he kept thrusting in and out, ignoring her cries of plea.

"Take it out! Please!" ,she said.

"No can do Romani." ,he said licking her nipple. Malon tried to break out again using her arms, and the rope broke off like it was string. Since Link was distracted, she kicked the door down and made a break for it.

_Sorry Romani. _She thought. She ran for several minutes in random hallways before she heard Romani scream, signaling that he was done with her.

"Oh Malon. You can run but you can't hide." ,she heard Link say. She could hear footsteps behind her, so she got into a nearby barrel and hoped for the best. She could hear his footsteps louder with every step until they stopped. She thought he knew where she was, but then heard him go left. She waited long enough for him to be out of hearing range and popped out of the barrel, the lid making a big clang as it hit the floor. She ran to the right knowing he's on the opposite direction.

As she ran that direction, she got into the same room that she escaped just minutes ago. She saw Romani laying on her back, just staring off into space as if dead. Malon began to panic, but then saw the rise and fall of her chest which made her calm down. She got on one knee and shook her.

"Romani? Romani? Wake up." ,she said as Romani did nothing. "Romani. Please. Link will be back any minute." ,still nothing.

"Mal...Malon?" ,was all Romani muttered.

"What did Link do to you?" ,Malon responded.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you." ,Link said as Malon screamed, backing away from him.

"Stay back you perverted bastard." ,Malon responded with fear. Link ignored her, coming closer.

"Or what?" ,he responded. Malon just power kicked him in the stomach, making Link fly to the wall. She grabbed Romani, and ran for it. She didn't know how long she'd been running and she didn't care, she ran into a random room and bolted the door so Link couldn't get inside. She layed Romani onto a bed and tried again.

"Romani. Speak to me. Are you alright?" ,Malon said. Romani blinked several times before she got up. She just put her knees up and put her hands around them, rocking back and forth in a fettle position.

"What did Link do?" ,Malon said again. There was a long pause before she finally answered.

"You already know. He hit me when I tried to resist. He said he was going to release inside me. I told him no, I even began to shove him off. But he just kept hitting me until I was afraid to move. He went inside me, and all I could do was lay there and take it." ,Romani responded as tears formed in her eyes. She heard the crunching of wood as Link appeared on the other side of the door.

"Bad choice to hide here. Now you have nowhere to run." ,Link said. Malon power kicked him once again, but he just caught her leg and dragged her down the long cold hallway.

"Gah! Let me go you sex hungry predator!" ,Malon yelled. "Romani! Help!" But Romani shook her head and backed away. It was obvious that she was too afraid to get near Link.

"You know, you were a feisty one. It was fun chasing you around, but now it's your time to lose _it._" ,Link said. Malon gulped at the thought of what he was going to do.

_A plan. I need a plan. I got it. If Link gets under me, I'll just bite off his member pretending to give him a b.j. And if he gets over me, I'll just...crap, we're here!_ Malon thought as they were in a room that seemed like it was Link's. As soon as she was put on his bed, she was tied down to all four corners of his bed with rope. It actually kind of turned her on.

_Am I actually enjoying this? _Malon thought. She cringed as Link rubbed 2 fingers on her dripping wet flower. She tried to conceal it, but she let out moans of pleasure as he moved his soft fingers up and down her flower, and she lost all control when he rubbed that ball at the very top. She moaned so loud, she swore they could hear her back all the way in Clock Town. He put his 2 fingers inside, nodding his head yes.

"You're ready." ,he said. She gulped as she was about to feel her virginity being taken away. There he was, his member just inches away from her womanhood. She closed her eyes and prayed for another miracle to happen, but the prayer was interrupted by his manhood going into her so fast. She just layed there mouth open, eyes widened, womanhood tight, at the most wonderful feeling in the world.


	5. A cumback from a long break

**AAAH! Why can't I think of anything!-Zombi said throwing his keyboard out the window. A concerned Zelda came into the room.**

"What's wrong**?" ,she said. I looked to face her and sighed.**

**I can't think of anything for this story. And if I don't update soon, I probably won't finish it.-I said hitting myself on the head.**

"I think you've been taking too much time on this story stuff. Why don't you stay off this computer for a couple of days." ,**Zelda suggested. **

**Good idea. Thanks Zel.-I said as I left the room. Zelda wears an evil smile as she approaches the computer.**

"I think it's time someone learns not to mess with me." ,**Zelda said as she began typing.**

**I put up a poll to see who you think Link should love. As the poll results change, so will the story. This story will be renamed to ''The Legend of redheads'' a day after this chapter is up.**

_**Chapter 5 noon**_

Malon woke up. She found herself sweaty and wet in her womanhood.

_What the hell was that? _Malon thought to herself.

"Are you alright Malon?" ,she heard Romani say. She nodded her head yes, but Romani was still not sure."Okay. It's about time you woke up from that dart."

Malon sat up. "Wait, that was real?"

"Yeah. When I woke up, I heard you shouting in your sleep. Are you sure your okay?" Romani said waiting a while for Malon to respond. "I thought so. Now, what did you dream about?",She said putting her hand on Malon's shoulder.

"It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." Malon said scanning the room. "Where are we?"

"Don't change the subject. What did you dream about?" ,Romani said slower. Malon began to get irritated.

"It was nothing okay. Just a dream." ,She said, Romani not fully convinced.

"Just a dream huh? I heard you shout 'Gah! Let me go you sex hungry predator!'". Romani was smiling, seeing that Malon gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. I dreamed that..." ,Malon was interrupted by Link opening the door.

"*tisk tisk tisk* I guess you two aren't very trustworthy. I guess the only person I can trust is Cremia, who will plan out the next challenge(depending on my approval)",he said, saying the last part fast. Both girls gave a guilt laugh while scratching the back of their heads. "You girls better be ready in an hour, because that's when the next challenge is..." ,Link said as Romani kicked him out and slammed the door. She turned to face Malon.

"Now, what did you dream about?" ,Cremia asked.

"Link..." ,Malon started as Link came inside again.

"That was not cool..." Romani got angry and grabbed Link.

"GO AWAY AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL CHALLENGE TIME!" ,Romani said as she threw Link far out the window. They could hear his echo in the distance. "You crazy biiiiiiiiiiiiiiittch." When Romani turned back to Malon, she was gone and the door was closed. "She betrayed me...again!"

Malon was running from Romani thinking she'd gone insane. "I have no idea where I'm going, but I just have to get away from her." Malon's run was soon interrupted by Link, standing in front of the only means of escape possible.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said taking out a dart shooter.

"I was just getting away from Romani. I think she's gone crazy." ,Malon said backing away slowly.

"Likely story." ,he said loading a dart into the shooter. "But why are you heading for the escape doors then?" Malon slapped herself for not thinking this through. "I thought so. Now just go back into your room, and this dart won't pierce you."

_I am not gonna go back to that crazy bitch. I'm not proud of this, but it's the only way. _Malon thought slowly removing her handkerchief, showing some cleavage. "I wouldn't mind if your dart pierced me." Link lost a little focus, making the dart slip out a little. She began making her way to him as Link aimed the dart up, aiming at her arm.

"Stay back Malon. I don't want to do this." Malon stopped walking.

"What? Dart me or _just me_." ,Malon emphasized the last two words.

"Both." ,he responded. Malon scowled at the remark.

"Oh, am I not good enough for you, Mr. Hero?" Malon gave a pout.

"What? I never said that. I just said I'm not going to do you...oh."

"I guess I know who you've chosen. Bye jerk." Malon made her way out the door but was stopped by a hand tugging her back.

"I never said I chose anyone. Now go back into your room and..whoa!" ,Link yelled as Malon pulled him towards herself. She pinned him to the wall.

"If you love me, show me. Now close your eyes." ,She said seductively as Link obeyed.

_Finally, after all these years, I get to feel what the inside of Malon f... _Link's world went dark as she hit him on the head with a bottle. "What a dumb ass. I should get out of here as fast as I can. I don't want Cremia to show up. I can't seduce a woman. Wait, I'm Gerudo, of course I can." She ran for the exit, happy she escaped. Up ahead she could hear Cremia humming Epona's song. "Crap!" Malon whispered , hiding behind a crate.

Cremia scanned the area suspiciously. "Huh, I thought I heard something." She shrugged and continued to walk. Malon paused without breathing until she could hear Cremia no more.

"Ha! Escaping was easy." Malon said standing up when she felt a sharp pain hit her arm.

"Thought you could do it that easily, huh?" ,a feminine voice said before Malon's eyes shut.

_**Challenge Time, noon**_

Cremia opened the door, with a creepy smile on her face. "Oooh, this is gonna be fun! Challenge time...where's Malon?"

Romani shrugged. "I dunno. She abandoned me and hasn't returned." Cremia closed the door and ran to find Link.

"Link! Where are you?" She heard a groan down the hall near one of the exits. "Link?"

He saw a woman with read hair. "Malon!" He threw a punch to her face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Link, seeing who it was, gasped. "Oh crap, I'm sorry! I thought you were Malon. She seduced me, then hit me unconscious when I lost focus."

"How long ago did she escape?"

"What time is it?"

"Challenge time."

"About 3 minutes after I announced the 1 hour warning."

"She must be ½ way to Clock Town by now."

"She probably took Epona, so we might be able to catch her on Poseidon since he's faster."

"Don't we make a great team Link?"

"You're right Cremia."

"Wanna fuck?"

"When I noticed you were here." She tackled him onto the ground, caressing his lips with desire.

_**?**_

Malon woke up in a dark room tied up onto a chair. "Is this another dream?"

"**Oh, this is no dream. This is pure reality!" ,**The same feminine voice from before said. Malon was in deep shock over the voice.

"You! I thought I got rid of you 3 days ago!",Malon said pissed.

"Looks like I don't have to hide in the shadow anymore. Fear me Malon!" ,Zelda said turning on the lights. Malon noticed a bump on her belly, and just laughed.

"Looks like you had some fun, huh?" ,Malon mocked.

"Don't mock me Malon. I have powers that can control you." ,Zelda tried to say in her most threatening voice. But Malon just kept laughing.***At this time, Zombi left* **"You asked for it."

**Malon's clothes disappear. **A cloud of smoke surrounded Malon. When it cleared, she found herself naked."What the hell happened to my clothes?" ,Malon asked crossing her legs to cover up her womanhood. Zelda just remembered something.

**Zelda was no longer pregnant. **In the blink of an eye, Zelda's belly bump was gone. "Oh man, you have no idea how good that feels!" ,Zelda said stretching out her body while feeling her belly. "One more thing for me."

**Zelda was once again a virgin. **She felt her hymen reform, and it was as painful as it was breaking. "Son of a bitch that hurts!" Zelda yelled as she rolled on the floor in pain.

_I still wonder who the father is of that baby. _Malon thought. "Hey Zelda, who was the father anyway?" Zelda stopped laughing and just stayed quiet.

"Why do you care?" ,Zelda responded

"I'm just curious. I mean, it must have been some royal from a faraway land." Malon began to get wet as she thought of the possible men she got lucky with. Zelda stayed quiet. "Or did you shame your family and do it with a regular guy?" Malon said as Zelda blushed. "Aha! Who was it!"

Zelda got pissed. "Hey! You're my captive! I ask the questions around here!" Zelda was so mad, you could see a vain popping out of her forehead. Malon got quiet since Zelda would give a long and boring speech when mad, since she knows everyone hates long speeches.

"In 1691, King Harkinian II..." ,Zelda began.

"Nooooooo!" ,Malon yelled.

"Well, since you don't want to listen to my speech, maybe you can pay in a different way." ,Zelda said as she removed her top. Malon gulped.

"Naked race?" ,Malon suggested. Zelda walked up to Malon and grabbed at her breast.

"No. Something that feels good." Zelda said teasing Malon's nipples.

"But I'm not..."

"I've been raped Malon. I can no longer trust men. But don't worry, when I'm through with you, we'll be all over each other." ,Zelda said trying to open Malon's legs. She slapped Malon hard on the face to get her to listen. "Open up!" ,But Malon didn't obey. Zelda slapped Malon again. "Open up!" ,But Malon tried to stay strong. This time, Zelda kicked Malon on the face. "This is just going to get more painful unless you obey. Open up." This time, Malon opened her legs. Zelda got on her knees, and planted her mouth to Malon's pussy.

"Stop it!" ,Malon screamed as she tried to move away. Zelda just slapped her on the face again.

"You shall not talk back to me. You will also do as I say or there will be consequences." ,Zelda said opening Malon's legs one more time. This time, she went all out, licking her insides while massaging her clit. Malon could feel pressure building up inside her.

"Please stop!" Malon pleaded.

"Why? You're so wet. I think you're enjoying this!" ,Zelda said. Malon squirmed as her orgasm blasted onto Zelda's face. "There. Didn't that feel good?" Malon didn't respond. "Then let's move on to the next thing." She was cutting Malon loose. When all of the ropes were cut, Malon kicked Zelda in the face and made a break for the door. As she reached for the door knob, she froze, unable to control her limbs.

"Where do you think you're going?" ,Zelda said, turning Malon around. She had one arm up to keep Malon frozen. "I'm not finished with you yet." Zelda put her on the floor and spread her legs open. She took of her clothes and layed right next to Malon. She spread her legs open, and collided her pussy with Malon's.

_I don't like this. Damn you whoever raped her! _Malon thought. "No!" ,she broke out of the spell and pinned Zelda's arms with her knees.

"What, impossible! You shouldn't be able to break out of that!" ,Zelda said trying to free herself. Malon punched Zelda in the face.

"No." ,Malon said with a smirk.

"Who the hell do you think you are hitting a princess!" Malon just punched her again.

"No." Zelda got mad. A red aura surrounded her hand which she shot towards Malon to get her off. Malon hit the wall, groaning in pain.

"You can't defeat me, I am your master. And I have magic." ,Zelda said, blasting Malon unconscious. "Nighty night, Malon."

_**Romani Ranch **_

"Link! Yes! Oooh!" ,Cremia was shrieking.

"Cremia, I'm gonna cum!" ,Link said pulling his dick out. **Link came inside Cremia. **"Oooh! Aaaah!"

"Link!" ,Cremia yelled in ecstasy. "It's so warm."

"That felt fantastic." ,Link said. Cremia kissed him as she fell asleep on him. "Way better than Romani." ,Link said dozing off. Romani, meanwhile, was bored in the room banging her head on the wall.

"I'm going insane. If I stay here any longer, I'll turn into a maniac." ,Romani said noticing the window. She slid it open and jumped out.

"Halt!" ,she heard someone say. She looked to the left, someone with an arrow aimed at her. She looked to the right, the same thing.

"Time to bring out the big guns." ,She said removing all of her clothes. She spread her legs open for the guy on her right and started to rub herself. The guy lost focus and unconsciously walked towards her. He focused and stopped himself, once again pointing the arrow towards her. She wiggled her finger, telling him to come closer while still rubbing herself. She could see the resistance in his eyes, so she turned her back on him, gets on her knees and goes doggy style. "You know you want it." _Now that I think about it, I want it too. _She got up, and walked towards the man, who armed his arrow.

"I am under orders to keep you in your room." He tried to keep a serious face, but eventually peeked down at her, returning his sight to her face. She ignored his threat, and kept walking forward until she was so close to him, she could touch him. She purposely dropped a coin behind her. "Ooops, I dropped my coin." ,She said. She turned around and bent over to retrieve the coin. He began to get hard as his boner touched Romani. She let out a little whimper and jumped. "Well, you say that I'm supposed to be in my room. But I get bored in there. How about you go in there with me and keep me 'entertained'."

"Well, you would be back in your room..."

"Excellent. Cum with me." ,Romani said pulling him to her room's window. She went in first, the man not resisting to touch her pussy. She gave a little jump and shriek to the reaction.

"Impatient, I see?" ,Romani said poking her head out the window. "Hey, you want to join?" ,the man started to run towards the window. "Man, I should've gotten him first." When she finished the sentence, he was inside the room. "Who's had the most experience?" ,the one from the right raised his hand.

_No wonder he could resist me. _ "Alright, the one with no experience, you will go first. Don't worry, this is my first time too." He took off his clothes, Romani bending over dogy style, giving him a good view of her ass. His dick touched her pussy, giving Romani a little moan. When he pushed in, she felt the worst pain she could ever feel. He immediately pulled out thinking something went wrong. "See, I told you this was my first time. Now get it back in there." ,She said shaking her ass left and right. When he pushed in the second time, it still hurt her a little, but she eased into it, feeling ecstasy in seconds. Her pussy tightened around his dick, giving them both a better feel every push and pull. "Oh...my...god...th...this...fe...feels...ama...zi ng!" ,Romani was yelling as she pushed him onto the bed, her on top of him, putting his dick into her pussy as she moved it up and down giving her control. "Like this?" she said continuing to move her pussy up and down his dick. He grabbed her hips, and carried her up and down, going faster by the second. "Aaaah. Ahhhhh. AAAAAAHHH!" ,Romani was yelling.

"M...Madam. I'm...going...to...cum!" ,the man said. She pulled her pussy off his dick, and began to suck on his dick, making all of the cum go into her mouth.

"Mmmm. That's tasty." ,Romani said. The soldier was out cold from the intense orgasm he just had. "Looks like it's your turn, mr. experienced." ,Romani said licking her lips. The man's clothes were off since he took them off while they were having sex.

"Prepare to have the best sex yet." ,the man said.

"Let's see if what you say is true." ,Romani said, going doggy style again. He just flipped her over and began to suck on her right nipple while rubbing the other with his his left hand. "I never knew this was possible!" she said while rubbing her wet pussy. "I' feeling something. Please stop, I think I'm going to explode!" ,Romani said as she was twitching, cumming all over the man's dick. "Sorry."

"No apology needed. You just came."

"Came?"

"Came(or cum) means that you had an orgasm. It feels good to have one. You can have more than one, while I can only have one."

"Blah, blah, blah. Shut up and fuck me." ,he put his dick in between her tits.

"Now press them together." ,she obeyed, and he began to fuck.

_How many other things are there that make sex better? _She thought. She licked the tip of his dick, not making him do all of the work. He pulled it out, them pushed into her pussy, which was so tight from the previous person. He didn't ease into it like the other guy, he pushed and pulled hard and fast. She tried to rub her pussy, but it was covered by his large dick, accidentally rubbing her clit. _Whoa! That little ball feels amazing to touch. _She thought, continuing to rub it. Her pussy tightened on the cock, making the guy shriek.

"For someone not experienced, you're the best one I've had sex with!" ,the man said.

"You...you're...not...bb..bbbad...either." ,Romani was studdering."M...my...turn...to...t... take...con...troll." ,Romani said getting the guy on his back and grinding her tight wet pussy against his dick. Not long after, she twitched and came on his dick. But she got back up and continued to fuck.

_What's with this chick, as soon as she cums, she gets back up. She must have a lot of suppressed hormones. _The guy thought.

She jumps up and down his dick, both of them breathing heavily from sexual exhaustion. _No way I'm going to give up first. I have to escape. Must get him to pass out like the other one. _Malon thought. She tightened her pussy on his dick, jumping up and down harder on him, getting him on the urge of cumming. He was going to pull out, but she pushed him back down, making him cum into her. From all of that friction that just happened plus the guy's cumming, her cum was so powerful, even all of the cum inside her got out. The two guys were out cold, and she could feel her eyes beginning to close.

_No. Stay strong Romani, you're almost there. _She thought. She tried to get up, but all of her energy was depleted from that last cum that she fell asleep on the bed out cold herself.

**Okay, this whole narrator thing is new to me, but I have that bitch Malon captive as a sex slave.**

"_**Hey! I can hear you ya know!"**_

**Quiet you! **End of fake narrator

**Sorry this took so long to post, I was suffering writer's block for the first time, but at least ideas are coming easier than before. This story will be renamed, I will try to add more action, and sex to cum. See what I did there? Any one? No? Alrighy then, bye!**


End file.
